


Маленький навигатор / A Little Navigator

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: После очередного языкового урока Мэрис Фераси решила прогуляться по базе Крустаи и случайно наткнулась на дверь с табличкой "Допуск только для старшего офицерского состава".
Relationships: Maris Ferasi & Che'ri, Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trios/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Die Schmugglerin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722296) by Trios. 



> Ich widme diese Geschichte Trios. Vielen Dank für Ihre tollen Geschichten über Thrawn und Maris!
> 
> Работа написана ещё осенью после того, как я прочла шикарный фанфик "Контрабандистка".
> 
> Дисклеймер:
> 
> 1\. Кроссовер: РВ + Дисней. Флафф, чиссомилота, щепотка ангста. Джен с элементами: Траун/Мэрис на заднем плане.
> 
> 2\. Совсем небольшой спойлер к "Грядущему Хаосу": у чиссов каждого ребёнка-небохода сопровождает женщина-опекун, которая заботится о нём. В книге Ше’ри́ называет своих опекунов "Momish". Я не знаю, как это переведут наши переводчики. Лично мне нравится вариант "мамушка". Пусть это будет моим хэдканоном.
> 
> 3\. Это АУ, где объединяются два канона, поэтому есть несостыковки событий в обе стороны. Знания сюжета книги "Грядущий Хаос" не требуется. 
> 
> Иллюстрация к фику от *Soulnova Alizrak*  
> https://twitter.com/yoski_soulnova/status/1345093063711010823?s=19
> 
> И клип https://twitter.com/yoski_soulnova/status/1345075247779864577?s=19

После очередного языкового урока Мэрис брела по длинным коридорам базы Крустаи, которая находилась внутри крупного астероида. Её не сопровождали. Обычно за ней и за Раком всегда ходил один из синекожих молчаливых солдат, но после занятий наедине с Трауном она привыкла возвращаться в каюту сама. Возможно, Траун решил сохранить их небольшие встречи втайне не только от Дубрака и Жоржа, но и от всего личного состава.

Мэрис предпочла не торопиться. Одно дело, когда за тобой хвостом ходит солдат-«надсмотрщик», другое – когда ты предоставлена сама себе и можешь спокойно прогуляться, не чувствуя, как тебя буравит надменный взгляд алых глаз. Да и на кислую физиономию Кеннто любоваться не хотелось. Сидит, небось в каюте, да ворчит себе под нос. Мэрис решила воспользоваться представившейся возможностью и немного изучить базу, ведь экипажу «Охотника за наживой» разрешалось посещать лишь определённые отсеки.

Она обогнула знакомый док, где стоял «Реющий ястреб», пересекла коридор, ведущий в зал для церемоний, прошла мимо столовой. Далее была развилка. Мэрис вгляделась в указатели. Благодаря урокам Трауна она уже достаточно легко могла читать на чеунхе. Здесь было три направления: «Пассажирский док №4», «Склад снабжения», «Жилые апартаменты».

Подумав немного, Мэрис двинулась вверх по лестнице и вышла в длинный коридор-переход из прозрачного материала, похожего на плексиглас. Он проходил над тоннелем, который вёл во внешний шлюз астероида. В нем горели габаритные огни. Зрелище завораживающе красивое.

В конце коридора находилась массивная дверь. Табличка на чеунхе гласила: «Жилые апартаменты. Допуск только для старшего офицерского состава». На панели управления горела красная лампочка. Заперто, конечно же!

И чего она сюда притащилась? Хотела как бы невзначай столкнуться с Трауном? Мечтать не вредно! Хоть она и испытывала к чиссу чувства, в которых боялась признаться самой себе, это не давало ей права искать с ним встречи вот таким вот идиотским способом.

Мэрис постояла немного, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и решила, что правильным решением будет покинуть этот коридор. Если чиссы заметят её…

Внезапно дверь с тихим шипением отъехала вверх. Мэрис испугалась, ожидая увидеть там одного из чисских офицеров, который всенепременно прогонит её или, схватив под руку, отведёт обратно в каюту для «гостей». Но вместо офицера в дверном проёме стояла… маленькая чисская девочка.

Мэрис даже представить себе не могла, что увидит _здесь_ ребёнка-чисса. Она такая маленькая, хрупкая. На вид лет шесть-семь. И выглядит испуганно. В глаза бросилась униформа, похожая на ту, что носил Траун, но бело-серого цвета, со всеми нашивками, как полагается.

«Почему ребёнок ходит в униформе?» - про себя подумала Мэрис.

Заметив её, девочка сначала отпрянула, а затем испуганно прижала к себе мягкую игрушку, очень похожую на таунтауна. Её алые глаза сощурились, а губы задрожали. Вот-вот заплачет.

\- Привет, - Мэрис улыбнулась и присела на корточки, не желая пугать малышку. – Как тебя зовут?

Девочка насупилась, то ли от испуга, то ли пытаясь разобрать слова чеунха, приправленные сильным человеческим акцентом, и сделала шаг назад.

\- Ну-ну! Не бойся, - ласково произнесла Мэрис, стараясь проявить максимальную доброжелательность. – Меня зовут Мэрис Фераси, я из Кореллии. А ты?

\- Ше’ри́, - пробубнила себе под нос девочка, крепче прижимая игрушку к груди.

\- Ше’ри́, - старательно произнесла Мэрис, она знала, как болезненно чиссы реагируют, если исковеркать их имя. – Звучит красиво!

\- А это Бам’ба, - она протянула игрушку.

\- Привет, Бам’ба! – широко улыбаясь, сказала Мэрис, поздоровавшись с «таунтауном» за лапу. – Вот мы и познакомились.

Девочка внимательно рассматривала Мэрис. Страх постепенно уступал место любопытству.

\- Ты чем-то больна? – спросила она, всё ещё боясь подойти.

\- Нет, с чего ты так решила, милая?

Мэрис очень удивилась, почти оскорбилась, но вспомнила, что чиссы редко контактируют с представителями других рас. Девочке вряд ли вообще доводилось общаться с _экзотами_. Ведь люди для них _экзоты_!..

\- У тебя кожа белая, глаза не горят, - пояснила Ше’ри́. – Мамушка пугала меня, что если долго сидеть в ванной и натирать себя мочалкой, можно стереть кожу и стать белым, как снег на Ксилле. А если долго спать, то глаза потеряют свой свет. Она постоянно будит меня так рано…

Услышав это, Мэрис расхохоталась. Малышка говорила с такой наивной убеждённостью, что не умилиться было невозможно.

\- Я не чисс, я человек, Ше’ри́. Белая кожа и такие глаза – особенность моей расы, - пояснила она.

\- О, так ты из тех пришельцев? – удивилась девочка и, как показалось Мэрис, немного оробела. – Мамушка сказала, что вы страшные, одеваетесь в лохмотья, от вас плохо пахнет и вы едите непослушных маленьких девочек на завтрак, - на её лице появилась наивная детская улыбка. - А ты… совсем не страшная. Очень похожа на нас.

\- Маленьких девочек на завтрак мы уж точно не едим, - уверила её Мэрис, поражаясь, до чего же доходит ксенофобия у чиссов, раз они пугают людьми своих детей. – Но от чашечки кафа я бы не отказалась. Чиссы не пьют каф за завтраком. А жаль…

\- Ка-а-аф! Смешное слово! Прямо как Правящая семья. Ча-а-аф! Чаф-Каф! Чаф-Каф! Чаф-Каф! – захихикала девочка, снова и снова повторяя новое для себя слово. – Я буду дразнить так аристокру Формби, пока он не слышит. Он такой противный! Ворчливый! Буэ!

\- Не могу с тобой не согласиться, - хихикнула Мэрис, вспомнив надменно-кислую мину аристокры Чаф’орм’бинтрано. – Скажи, что такая очаровательная и смелая девчушка забыла на военной базе, м?

Девочка замерла на мгновение, будто обдумывая вопрос, затем ответила, очень аккуратно подбирая слова:

\- Я прилетела на «Бдительном». Я дочь адмирала Ар’алани.

Что-то подсказывало Мэрис, что Ше’ри́ лукавит. Она вспомнила слово «мамушка», очень созвучное со словом «мама». Создавалось впечатление, что они имеют разные смысловые оттенки. Мамушка Ар’алани звучало как-то… нелепо.

\- И адмирал берёт тебя в такие опасные путешествия? – вновь спросила она.

\- Чего уж тут опасного? – Ше’ри́ махнула рукой и напустила на себя важный вид, явно подражая офицерам на мостике. - Сверхновых и чёрных дыр в этом направлении точно нет. Честно-честно! Уж я-то знаю!

Мэрис заулыбалась шире, поражаясь, откуда у малышки такая осведомлённость.

\- И откуда ты знаешь? Видела звёздные карты?

\- Видела _сама_! – гордо сказала девочка.

\- Человек?! – громкий, грозный голос, не предвещавший ничего хорошего, заставил Мэрис подпрыгнуть на месте и в ошеломлении повернуться.

\- Адмирал, - она подобралась и вежливо склонила голову, увидев перед собой статную фигуру Ар’алани, облачённую в великолепный белый китель.

Та обогнула её и, встав в дверном проёме, заслонила собой Ше’ри́, будто собираясь защищать.

\- Вам запрещено здесь находиться, - в холодном, как пронизывающий ветер Хота, голосе звенела дюрасталь.

\- Я… ммм… простите, я немного заблудилась, - промямлила Мэрис, попятившись назад. Адмирал, казалось, собралась испепелить её пылающим взглядом алых глаз.

Внезапно спина упёрлась во что-то твердое.

\- Адмирал Ар’алани, - раздался сверху знакомый вежливый голос, и в этот же момент на плечо Мэрис легла тяжёлая рука.

\- Коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо, почему ваши «гости» разгуливают по базе _без_ сопровождения? – Ар’алани была явно раздражена, её горящий недовольством взгляд упал на Ше’ри́, прижавшуюся от страха к переборке. – Она могла навредить ребёнку.

\- Ну что вы, адмирал. У меня и в мыслях не было навредить вашей дочери… - Мэрис осеклась, чувствуя, как длинные пальцы Трауна чуть сильнее сжали плечо в молчаливом предупреждении.

\- Дочери? Хм… - Ар’алани внимательно взглянула на Ше’ри́, потом на Мэрис, подняла взгляд на Трауна, а затем резко бросила: - Немедленно отведите человека в каюту! Выговор, коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо! Если вы не в состоянии обеспечить круглосуточное наблюдение за _инородцами_ , это сделаю я!

Инородцы? Это звучало очень обидно.

Ар’алани исполнит угрозу. Мэрис в этом не сомневалась. И уж тогда никто из них не сможет вообще выйти из каюты.

\- Есть, адмирал! - отчеканил Траун и, положив вторую руку на соседнее плечо, мягко развернул Мэрис в противоположную сторону. – Пойдемте, Фераси. Вам нельзя здесь находиться.

\- Ещё раз прошу прощения, адмирал, - обернувшись, тихо сказала Мэрис и, опустив взгляд на всё ещё напуганную девочку, сказала: - До свидания, Ше’ри́!

\- До свидания, _Ма’исфе’аси_ , - отозвалась малышка.

Мэрис покорно побрела назад по коридору, чувствуя на себе укоризненный взгляд Трауна и слыша позади тонкий детский голосок.

\- Простите, адмирал. Я потерялась. Тут совсем всё по-другому. Не злитесь на неё. Она очень добрая. И совсем не страшная. Почему мамушка сказала мне неправду?..

Как только они вышли в пустой зал для церемоний, чисс остановился.

\- Траун, я… - начала было Мэрис, но чисс оборвал её.

\- Фераси, вы злоупотребили моим доверием. Вам не следует разгуливать по базе, пока здесь находятся адмирал и представитель Второй Правящей семьи. Ваше любопытство в нынешней ситуации может привести к серьёзным последствиям как для вас и ваших компаньонов, так и для меня.

Сгорбившись и ссутулив плечи, Мэрис слушала его негромкую, но осуждающую речь. Она хотела сделаться как можно незаметнее, сжаться в комок, спрятаться от его пылающего взора. Он отчитывал её, словно нашкодившего маленького ребёнка, сунувшего нос туда, куда не следует.

\- Прошу прощения… - пролепетала она, отчаянно желая провалиться сквозь землю.

Широкая ладонь вновь легла на плечо. На этот раз пальцы властно сомкнулись на нём, и это прикосновение немного испугало Мэрис.

\- Я провожу вас до каюты.

\- Траун… - она осмелилась поднять взгляд.

\- Иногда лучшая стратегия – это промолчать, - наставнически произнёс он, на корню обрывая готовый сорваться с губ вопрос.

Несмотря на съедающее чувство вины и полное понимание того, что она поступила неправильно, едва не подставив Трауна и своих друзей, внутри упрямо разгоралось любопытство. Удивила реакция адмирала Ар’алани, когда Мэрис назвала её «мамой».

Едва поспевая за широким шагом Трауна, Мэрис внезапно пришла к занятному выводу:

«Ше’ри́ - не её дочь!»


	2. Chapter 2

Закусив губу, Мэрис с тревогой наблюдала, как бессознательное тело Трауна уложили на гравиносилки. Адреналин всё ещё бил по вискам, от него шумело в голове. Она до сих пор не отошла от шока. Всё произошло мгновенно, как будто быстрая смена кадров в остросюжетном голофильме. Взрыв был такой силы, что её с силой вжало в кресло. Случилась мгновенная разгерметизация, за которой последовал надрывный вой сирен, тут же утонувший в мёртвом вакууме. Затем резко навалившаяся сила тяжести, показавшаяся многотонным прессом, и плавное выравнивание давления.

Из динамика скафандра по ушам ударил захлёбывающийся от ужаса крик Жоржа. Мэрис действовала на рефлексах. Увидела распластанное на полу тело красистора Митт’рау’нуруодо. Заметила пробоину в скафандре, из которой с шипением вырывался воздух. Легла на него сверху. И… спасла жизнь.

\- Мы можем чем-то помочь? – спросила она, обратившись к медику, укладывавшему на гравиносилки кислородный баллон.

\- Вы уже помогли, - коротко ответил чисс. – Дальше мы справимся. Вам лучше не…

Он не успел договорить. Корпус «Реющего ястреба» содрогнулся от сильного толчка. Мэрис потеряла равновесие и, сбив с ног Жоржа, упала на спину.

Вагаари, по-видимому, собирались взять реванш. Они явно горели желанием отомстить дерзким чиссам, так неожиданно появившимся в этой звёздной системе и посмевшим отключить гравитационный конус.

Ещё одно прямое попадание. К счастью не в рубку, а куда-то выше, в среднюю часть корпуса.

\- По моей команде! – раздался твёрдый голос старпома. - Три. Два. Один. Прыжок!

В этот момент звёзды растянулись в белые линии. «Реющий ястреб» ушёл в спасительное гиперпространство.

Мэрис облегчённо выдохнула. Всё позади. Они захватили гравипроектор. Но какой ценой?

К счастью второй толчок был не таким сильным, как первый. Чисский медик, оказавшийся поблизости, помог подняться сначала ей, затем Жоржу. Повезло, что гравиносилки с Трауном не перевернулись. Его быстро увезли в медблок.

\- Повреждения? – спросил старпом.

\- Они снесли переднюю площадку визуального наблюдения, - доложил один из вахтенных офицеров.

Чисс с чувством произнёс какую-то непонятную фразу. Мэрис никогда не слышала ничего подобного на языковых уроках. Судя по интонации голоса и выражению, с которой она была сказана, старпом крепко выругался.

\- Отправляйте техников! Быстрее! – гаркнул он.

\- Можно я помогу? – робко спросила Мэрис.

Старпом опустил голову, окинув маленькую человеческую женщину скептическим взглядом, затем переглянулся с вахтенным офицером. Что-то странное было в этом взгляде. Что-то, что в другой ситуации насторожило бы Мэрис, но сейчас она не обратила на это внимания, чувствуя неистовую потребность заняться чем-либо, неважно чем, только бы не думать о судьбе Трауна.

\- Хорошо, человек, - кивнул чисс. - Лишние руки нам не помешают.

Медик потащил слегка ошарашенного Жоржа в медблок, а Мэрис, не снимая шлем, поспешила за техниками.

В коридоре перед площадкой визуального наблюдения уже вовсю толпились чиссы. Да, помещение раскурочено в хлам! Повезло, что сработали герметизирующие панели, закрывшие разбившийся транспаристил. Оборудование и мебель были разбросаны по площадке. Стены покорёжены. Ужасное зрелище!

Один из чиссов вручил Мэрис фузионный резак. Здесь её маленький рост был преимуществом. Протиснувшись внутрь, она села на колени и принялась резать вывалившиеся толстые кабели, мешавшие пройти внутрь.

\- Сколько там было чиссов? – спросил кто-то из техников.

\- Четверо наблюдателей, двое офицеров, один навигатор и один опекун, - ответили ему.

Мэрис непроизвольно хихикнула. «Опекун»? Интересная должность. Что же он делает? Опекает солдат? Или у этого слова есть какое-то иное значение? Мэрис откинула в сторону толстый кусок кабеля и отметила про себя, что обязательно спросит об этом Трауна.

Через некоторое время удалось расчистить дверной проход. Мэрис взялась разгребать обломки внутри помещения. Она заметила, как слаженно работают чиссы. Быстро и чётко. Практически не переговариваясь, понимая друг друга с полувзгляда. Эта раса так завораживала Мэрис. И сейчас ей было приятно почувствовать себя полезной, как будто ненадолго побыть одной из них. Тем более что никто не бросал на неё косых взглядов. Наоборот, чиссы были рады любой помощи. Не прогоняли её. Даже подбадривали.

Из-под обломков удалось вытащить двоих. Мэрис видела, как медик сделал знак рукой. К ним поднесли кислородные баллоны. Живы, слава Силе!

И тут, откинув широкий металлический лист в сторону, она увидела тело чисса, лежавшее на животе. Невозможно было понять, кто это: мужчина или женщина. Крупный осколок транспаристила вонзился в шлем, пробив его насквозь. Скафандр был забрызган кровью. У этого несчастного не было шансов. Он мёртв. От столь жуткого зрелища Мэрис громко ахнула. К ней тут же подскочили двое чиссов. Оба начали аккуратно приподнимать тело.

\- Это опекун, - констатировал один из них.

Вдруг что-то внизу привлекло внимание Мэрис. Она присела на четвереньки. Её глаза в ужасе округлились. Под телом мёртвого чисса лежал ребёнок. Сомнений быть не могло, этот маленький скафандр принадлежал ребёнку! Мёртвый чисс, по-видимому, накрыл его собой, пытаясь защитить от обломков.

\- Помогите! – закричала Мэрис, переворачивая ребёнка на спину. Она взялась руками за шлем и потянула. Из-под него вывалилась копна спутанных иссиня-чёрных волос. Мэрис откинула пряди в стороны и не удержалась от вскрика.

\- Крифф!

Ше’ри́. Это была Ше’ри́! Лицо в синяках и царапинах. Глаза закрыты. Без сознания. Но жива. Жива!

Двое чиссов, отвлёкшись от гравиносилок с трупом, склонились над малышкой.

\- Навигатор! – бросил один.

Мэрис снова удивилась. Наверное, и у этого слова есть ещё одно значение. Но какого, спрашивается, хатта маленькая девочка забыла на чисском боевом корабле?

Второй чисс, тем временем, быстро проверил жизненные показатели Ше’ри́ на датчике скафандра и достал комлинк.

\- Дышит. В реанимацию, немедленно!

***

Спустя некоторое время Мэрис и Жоржа пустили в палату к Трауну. Он уже пришёл в сознание и лежал на узкой кушетке, окружённой полукруглыми биосенсорами, оплетавшими его тело. Довольно сюрреалистичное зрелище.

\- …Мне сказали, что вы участвовали в разборе завалов на мостике, - молвил Траун, неожиданно обратившись к Мэрис, - и не только. Примите мою благодарность.

\- Я просто хотела помочь, красистор, - смущённо ответила она, чувствуя, как на щеках заалел румянец.

Принимать его похвалу было приятно. Она открыла рот, чтобы спросить о Ше’ри́, но тут же прикусила язык. Сдержать любопытство было непросто. Тогда в коридоре, уже перед дверью каюты Траун настоятельно просил её не рассказывать Раку и Жоржу о том инциденте. Она сдержала слово. Да и вряд ли мужчинам было бы интересно сплетничать о маленькой девочке, жившей на базе. У них были совершенно другие темы для разговоров.

И вот теперь Мэрис не знала, как поступить. С одной стороны, в голове роилось множество вопросов, с другой – здесь был Жорж.

К счастью, Траун решил всё за неё.

\- Кар’дас, - негромко обратился он, когда разговор был окончен. – Оставьте нас с Фераси наедине. На пару минут.

Жорж скорчил недовольную гримасу и нехотя направился к двери. Обернувшись, он одарил Мэрис настороженным взглядом. Безусловно он знал о её симпатии к красистору Митт’рау’нуруодо, но мужественно молчал и даже защищал от Рака, когда стало известно об их тайных уроках.

Как только дверь за Жоржем закрылась, повисла неловкая тишина. Мэрис сцепила пальцы рук за спиной, не зная, с чего начать. Траун, вне всякого сомнения, уже в курсе.

\- Ммм… красистор… - обратилась было к нему Мэрис.

\- Кар’дас знает? – мягко перебил Траун. Его голос звучал ровно, но Мэрис чувствовала напряжение.

\- Нет, я не решилась рассказывать ему, - рассеянно пролепетала она. – Я помню вашу просьбу.

\- Очень хорошо, Фераси, - Траун окинул её испытующим взглядом и потянулся за комлинком.

\- Прошу прощения, Траун, - начала Мэрис, чувствуя, что вот-вот упустит момент. – Я помню, что данная операция не была согласована с адмиралом Ар’алани. И нас с Жоржем вы не должны были брать. Всё же мы гражданские, и к тому же чужаки. Но зачем? Зачем вы взяли на борт ребёнка?..

Встретившись с ним взглядом, она осеклась. Алые глаза смотрели на неё так проницательно, что Мэрис бросило в жар. Она чувствовала, что покраснели даже кончики ушей. По телу побежали мурашки. От привычного добродушия не осталось и следа. Он смотрел на неё, как на врага.

Короткое распоряжение в комлинк, и в палату вошли двое крепких солдат-чиссов. Траун чуть приподнялся на локтях. На первый взгляд, он выглядел беспомощно, но огонь в его глазах, казалось, мог испепелить дотла целый флот вагаари. Это был уже не тот благородный чисс, который так очаровал её. Это был воин, увидевший в ней угрозу.

Мэрис почувствовала прилив ужаса. Но почему? Она ведь не сделала ничего плохого. Она просто пыталась спасти ребёнка. Чисского ребёнка. И вроде бы ей это удалось. Другие чиссы, даже лично старпом, сердечно поблагодарили её. Но Траун…

Двое солдат встали по бокам от неё. Мэрис оцепенела, загипнотизированная алым взглядом Трауна.

Что, вукина мать, тут происходит?

\- Мэрис Фераси, я вынужден задержать вас до выяснения обстоятельств, - властный голос Трауна заставил её трепетать.

\- Что? – испуганно воскликнула она.

– Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйтесь. Вам не причинят вред, - вежливо, но твёрдо произнёс он и бросил взгляд на одного из чиссов. – Сопроводите гостью в свободную каюту. Выставите конвой. Никто не должен с ней разговаривать.

Чиссы подхватили её за предплечья и настойчиво, но не грубо потащили прочь. Мэрис пребывала в таком ошеломлении, что не смогла даже возразить. За что? Что она сделала? Почему Траун так поступает с ней?..


	3. Chapter 3

Часы, что «Реющий ястреб» провёл в гиперпространстве на пути к базе Крустаи, превратились для Мэрис в мучительную вечность. Она заметила, что путь назад занял гораздо больше времени. Это было странно. До звёздной системы джерунов они долетели очень быстро, всего за несколько часов. Теперь же корабль еле-еле тащился сквозь гиперпространственный тоннель. Это можно было списать на повреждения, полученные в битве с вагаари. Но всё равно то ли от шока после разговора с Трауном, то ли от томительного одиночества полёт казался ей слишком долгим.

Мэрис было страшно. Её отвели в пустую каюту и оставили там совсем одну. Пару раз она подходила к панели управления и нажимала на кнопку. Бесполезно. Лампочка так и продолжала гореть красным. Дверь заблокирована. Вместо «гостьи» она превратилась в настоящую пленницу.

Мэрис долго размышляла, что же такого произошло и почему Траун повёл себя враждебно, но так и не смогла найти для себя приемлемого ответа, который принёс бы ей хоть немного утешения. Она понимала: это связано с Ше’ри́. Вне всякого сомнения. Но как? Ответа не было. Более того, дальнейшая её судьба оставалась неизвестной.

К счастью, в какой-то момент линии гиперпространства превратились в звёзды. «Реющий ястреб» залетел в шлюз внутри астероида и пристыковался к знакомому доку. За Мэрис так никто и не пришёл. Снаружи было тихо. Она провела в каюте ещё некоторое время и уже готова была беспомощно кричать в тишину. Неужели чиссы забыли про неё? Неизвестность вкупе с приступами клаустрофобии пугала не хуже перспективы погибнуть от лап хатта Прогги.

Мэрис опустилась на стул и в отчаянии обхватила голову руками. Впервые она ощутила страх перед чиссами. Они представлялись ей весьма миролюбивой расой, хоть и очень надменной. А Траун казался самым благородным из них. Но сейчас что-то явно пошло не так.

Дверь с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону. Мэрис резко подняла голову и испуганно вжалась в спинку стула. Перед ней стояла адмирал Ар’алани. Выражение её лица не предвещало ничего хорошего. Мэрис сжала зубы, не решаясь обратиться к ней. Во время их первой встречи Ар’алани жёстко осадила её. Второй раз Мэрис не наступит на те же грабли.

\- _Ма’исфе’аси_ , - холодно произнесла Ар’алани.

\- Адмирал, - пролепетала Мэрис и, поднявшись со стула, вежливо поклонилась.

Ар’алани осмотрела её с ног до головы, и Мэрис почувствовала, как колени предательски дрожат. Было в этом взгляде что-то опасное.

\- Садитесь, - приказала чисский адмирал. – Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.

Допрос? Колени подкосились, и Мэрис плюхнулась обратно на стул, чувствуя, как холодеют пальцы рук. Ар’алани осталась стоять, грозно нависнув над ней и заложив руки за спину. Мэрис почему-то со страхом уставилась на кобуру с чарриком, висевшую на поясе. Раньше это оружие не пугало её. Военные ведь всегда носят с собой бластеры. Это нормально. Но вот сейчас Мэрис казалось, что если адмиралу что-то не понравится, она вполне может воспользоваться им.

\- Что вам известно о Ше’ри́? – спросила Ар’алани.

Мэрис напряглась. Маленькая чисская девочка явно хранит какой-то секрет. Секрет, за который чиссы готовы проявить агрессию. Следовало очень осторожно подбирать слова.

Медленно выдохнув, Мэрис начала говорить:

\- Я случайно столкнулась с ней в коридоре базы. Она сказала, что вы – её мать и что она путешествует на вашем флагмане. Затем красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо попросил меня забыть о встрече с ней и ничего не говорить моим компаньонам. Я сделала так, как он просил. Пожалуй, всё. Сегодня, я помогала разгребать завалы после стычки с вагаари и обнаружила её тело… - Мэрис с опаской взглянула на чисскую женщину, но слова сами сорвались с губ: - Простите, адмирал. Не могу не спросить. С ней всё в порядке?

Ар’алани проигнорировала вопрос, метнув на неё ледяной взгляд. Мэрис вжалась в спинку стула, ощущая, как мышцы налились тяжестью, будто при перегрузках. Последний вопрос явно был неуместен. Она подумала немного и добавила:

\- Чиссы, которым я помогала разгребать завалы, назвали Ше’ри́ «навигатором». Боюсь, я не совсем поняла значения этого слова. И слово «опекун» мне не совсем понятно. Так они назвали погибшего чисса, который накрыл Ше’ри́ собой.

Лицо Ар’алани потемнело. Пальцы сжались в кулаки. Да так, что хрустнули костяшки. Мэрис с опаской посмотрела на неё. Эта женщина-чисс была высокой, почти не уступала в росте мужчинам. И сильной, к тому же. Белая униформа подчёркивала не только красивую фигуру. Под ней скрывалось сильное, тренированное тело. Эта женщина стала адмиралом не за красивые глаза. Если она нападёт, защититься будет непросто, скорее даже невозможно.

Мэрис заставила себя подняться со стула и, вспомнив все те крохи информации, что Траун рассказывал о чисских традициях, ещё раз поклонилась. Сейчас необходимо было продемонстрировать покорность. Затем она очень аккуратно и вежливо начала говорить:

\- Адмирал, я искренне прошу прощения. Я виновата. Мне не следовало бродить по базе в одиночку. Что же до происшествия на площадке визуального наблюдения – я просто хотела помочь. Красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо и народ чиссов многое сделали для нас, когда мы оказались в сложной ситуации… Я просто не могла сидеть сложа руки…

Ар’алани ошарашено посмотрела на неё. Но пальцы её рук расслабились, плечи слегка опустились. Мэрис позволила себе облегчённо выдохнуть. Вспышка ярости миновала. Теперь оставалось убедить её, что Мэрис больше не натворит глупостей, не проявит нездорового интереса к происходящему на базе. Догадка подтвердилась: эта маленькая девочка очень важна для чиссов, раз Траун и Ар’алани так рьяно оберегают ее. Что, если у слова «навигатор» в данном контексте прямой смысл? Но как? Как несовершеннолетний ребёнок может вести сквозь звёзды целый корабль? В таком возрасте дети обычно только-только учатся основам математики, а навигационные расчёты гораздо сложнее банальных «сложения» и «вычитания». Дубрак вон даже Жоржа нанял в качестве навигатора, потому что с прокладкой курса у него проблемы.

\- Адмирал, я понимаю, что узнала нечто такое, чего не должна была, - продолжила Мэрис. - Это была случайность. Глупость с моей стороны. Я забуду этот инцидент. Ни Дубрак, ни Жорж ничего не узнают. Я скажу им, что просто…

\- В том-то и дело, _Ма’исфе’аси,_ \- перебила Ар’алани и, заложив руки за спину, грациозной походкой приблизилась к иллюминатору. – Вы узнали кое-что, что _не-чиссу_ знать не положено.

Помимо воли любуясь идеальной военной выправкой этой властной женщины, Мэрис заставила себя прикусить язык. Задать вопрос сейчас – значит, навлечь на себя её гнев.

\- Теперь я не знаю, что с вами делать, - алый взгляд Ар’алани устремился сквозь иллюминатор. – С одной стороны, я должна предпринять _безапелляционные меры_ , - от этой фразы Мэрис бросило в жар. – С другой стороны, вы спасли жизнь, во-первых, одному из лучших тактиков Доминации, во-вторых, юному навигатору.

\- Вы собираетесь… - Мэрис судорожно сглотнула, - убить меня?

Ар’алани повернула голову в её сторону. Алый взгляд потеплел. Совсем немного, но это приободрило Мэрис. Разговор постепенно переходил в более спокойное русло.

\- Слишком жёсткая формулировка. Прошу прощения, - Ар’алани невесело усмехнулась. - Разве мы, чиссы, похожи на безжалостных чудовищ?

Мэрис опустила глаза. Нет. Разумеется, нет. Когда Траун говорил о консерватизме и ортодоксальности чисского общества, она долго не могла понять, что он имеет в виду. Теперь до неё стало доходить. Чиссы – действительно очень закрытый народ. Они не потерпят чужака, посмевшего вмешаться в их дела.

Мэрис смело посмотрела на адмирала. Пора было брать инициативу в свои руки.

\- Я могу как-то повлиять на ситуацию? Я готова к сотрудничеству. Пожалуйста, не запирайте меня в тюремной камере.

Губы Ар’алани дёрнулись в мимолётной и слегка растерянной улыбке. Она тоже была обескуражена. Действительно не знала, что делать с любопытной человеческой женщиной. Но если это как-то повлияет на Жоржа и Рака? Если она прикажет задержать и их? Тогда «Охотник за наживой» никогда не вернётся в Республику…

Ар’алани достала маленький портативный датапад – квестис, кажется, так его называли чиссы. На голоэкране замелькали буквы чеунха. Она просмотрела там что-то – какое-то сообщение – затем удовлетворённо кивнула самой себе и вновь обратилась к Мэрис:

\- Пройдёмте со мной. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Удивлённая Мэрис вышла из каюты и направилась вслед за Ар’алани. К счастью, они шли вдвоём. Если бы с ними были чиссы-солдаты, она бы точно ощутила себя пленницей. Ар’алани убавила шаг, заметив, что Мэрис не поспевает за ней. Это было довольно любезно с её стороны. По крайней мере Мэрис смогла слегка расслабиться и немного прийти в себя после тяжёлого разговора. Чисс и человек спустились по трапу «Реющего ястреба» и направились в тот самый злосчастный коридор. У двери с табличкой «Допуск только для офицерского состава» Ар’алани остановилась и опустила ладонь на сенсорный экран. Дверь отъехала в сторону.

Мэрис вошла в этот таинственный отсек. Ар’алани повела её в самый конец коридора, туда, где дежурили двое солдат-чиссов. Они выпрямили спины и отсалютовали. В их алых глазах Мэрис заметила любопытные огоньки. Они явно не понимали, почему адмирал привела сюда человеческую женщину. Ар’алани сняла ремень с чарриком и виброножом и передала одному из чиссов.

\- С оружием в детскую нельзя, - пояснила она, перехватив удивлённый взгляд Мэрис.

\- В детскую?

Едва переступив порог, Мэрис замерла и удивлённо осмотрелась. Это помещение вовсе не походило на стандартную каюту на военной базе. Оно было гораздо больше и напоминало скорее уютную квартиру. Центральная комната, две боковых спальни, освежитель, даже небольшая кухонка. Такое ощущение, что тот, кто здесь жил, должен был быть полностью автономен, оторван от жизни на чисской базе.

\- Навигатор Ше’ри́, - негромко и довольно мягко позвала Ар’алани, как только дверь за ними закрылась.

В спальне послышалась возня. Через пару мгновений в проёме показалось озадаченное лицо чисской девочки. Увидев адмирала, она выпрямила спину и попыталась отсалютовать, коряво подражая солдатам.

\- Адмирал… - она осеклась, заметив Мэрис, а затем на её личике появилась искренняя и добродушная улыбка. Взмахнув руками, Ше’ри́ громко воскликнула: - _Ма’исфе’аси_!

\- Здравствуй, Ше’ри́! – вежливо поздоровалась Мэрис. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Голова немного болит, - пожаловалась малышка, схватившись за макушку. – Доктор сказал, что я сильно ударилась и у меня там во-о-от такая шишка!

Мэрис улыбнулась. В отличие от взрослых чиссов эта маленькая девочка была открыта миру, эмоциональна и очень искренна. Ещё не успела набраться их холодной чопорности.

\- Ты спасла меня! Ты такая хорошая!

Ше’ри́ подалась было вперёд и развела руки в стороны, собираясь обнять Мэрис, но остановилась, запрокинула голову и вопросительно посмотрела на Ар’алани, будто испрашивая разрешения. Мэрис тоже повернулась к адмиралу. Она боялась, что если попробует хотя бы дёрнуться в сторону ребёнка, Ар’алани её в порошок сотрёт.

Недовольно поджав губы, Ар’алани кивнула. Ей явно не нравилось, что Ше’ри́ так доверительно относится к инородцу, но Мэрис почувствовала любопытство с её стороны. Ар’алани было интересно, чем всё закончится.

Ше’ри́ уверенно подошла к Мэрис и взяла за руку. Маленькие пальчики крепко обхватили человеческую ладонь.

\- Пойдём, я покажу тебе мою комнату.

Не смея возражать, Мэрис позволила увести себя вглубь апартаментов. Ар’алани последовала за ними. Комната Ше’ри́ была совсем обычной, похожей на каюту, которую предоставили им с Жоржем и Дубраком, если не считать разбросанных по полу детских вещей.

\- Где же твой Бам’ба? – спросила Мэрис, ища взглядом игрушку, которая была в руках Ше’ри́ во время первой встречи.

\- Он погиб вместе с мамушкой, - тихо всхлипнула Ше’ри́ и закрыла ладонями лицо. – У меня больше никого не осталось…

\- Ну-ну… - Мэрис поняла, что задела малышку за живое и осмелилась осторожно положить ладонь ей на плечо. Спиной она буквально почувствовала, как напряглась Ар’алани. Однако ребёнку нужна была эмоциональная поддержка. Она ведь здесь совсем одна. Как можно оставлять в одиночестве девочку, которая только что пережила страшное космическое сражение?

Её нужно было чем-либо отвлечь, иначе точно разрыдается. Бросив взгляд на стол, Мэрис увидела стопку листов флимси, а рядом что-то, напоминавшее голографические карандаши.

\- Давай, я нарисую тебе Бам’бу? – предложила она. – Ты повесишь его на стену. И тогда он будет всегда с тобой.

\- Нарисуешь? – удивлённо захлопала глазами Ше’ри́.

\- Да, - просто сказала Мэрис и уселась за стол.

Она взяла карандаши, расправила лист флимси и начала рисовать. Когда-то давно, в детстве, путешествуя с родителями по заснеженным горам Кореллии, она каталась на таунтаунах, которых выращивали на животной ферме рядом с туристическим курортом. Ей понравились эти животные. Такие добродушные и спокойные. Тот Бам’ба очень напоминал таунтауна. Рисовать его было легко. Мэрис любила и умела рисовать. Однако под педантичным взором чисского адмирала ей было очень неуютно. Ар’алани пристально следила за каждым её движением. Несколько раз рука дрогнула, и Мэрис брала ластик, чтобы стереть помарки. Ше’ри́ не мешала, а внимательно смотрела за движениями карандаша. Казалось, процесс рисования завораживал её. Она молчала, не смея отвлекать Мэрис.

Наконец, рисунок был готов. Мэрис написала своё имя на ауребеше в углу и протянула лист флимси Ше’ри́.

\- Это тебе.

\- Ты… ты даришь его мне? – восторженно воскликнула малышка.

\- Да, он твой, - улыбнулась Мэрис.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! – Ше’ри́ прижала рисунок к груди, закрыла глаза и закружилась. Несколько раз подпрыгнув, она остановилась и серьёзно посмотрела на Мэрис. – Научи меня рисовать. Пожалуйста.

\- Научу, если твоя мама не против, - Мэрис исподлобья взглянула на Ар’алани.

Ше’ри́ повернулась в сторону адмирала и взмолилась:

\- Адмирал, можно _Ма’исфе’аси_ станет моей новой мамушкой… Она такая хорошая! Предыдущие мамушки говорили, что рисовать – это несерьёзно. Они заставляли меня читать. Я ненавижу читать! Ненавижу считать! – она крепко обняла Мэрис. - Пожалуйста, позвольте ей остаться. Она не обидит меня…

Ар’алани издала странный звук. Нечто среднее между шипением и презрительным фырканьем. Мэрис же сидела в ошеломлении, будто её ударили по голове чем-то тяжёлым. Ше’ри́ хочет, чтобы она была кем?..

\- _Думаю, вы уже поняли, что Ше’ри́ - не моя дочь,_ \- Ар’алани резко перешла на сай бисти.

\- _Поняла. Дети не называют своих мам адмиралами,_ \- кивнула Мэрис, ответив на том же языке. Было ясно: Ар’алани не хочет, чтобы девочка поняла смысл разговора. – _У меня много вопросов, но я не решаюсь их задавать._

\- _Верно. В данный момент лишние вопросы могут вам навредить_ , - жестко произнесла Ар’алани, но, увидев, как Мэрис вздрогнула, немного смягчила тон: - _Вы неплохо общаетесь с детьми._

\- _Я люблю детей,_ \- честно ответила Мэрис.

\- _Я возьму это на заметку,_ \- пожалуй, впервые впервые за всё время знакомства на губах Ар’алани появилась тёплая улыбка. – _Интересно, Ше’ри́ вовсе не смущает, что вы – не чисс._

Мэрис улыбнулась про себя. Малышка ещё не в том возрасте, чтобы бояться не таких, как она. Ей любопытно. Интересно. Она полностью принимала Мэрис и отчего-то так привязалась к ней.

\- _Как только красистора Митт’рау’нуруодо выпишут из медицинского отсека, мы решим вашу судьбу. Пока что я вынуждена изолировать вас от других чужаков,_ \- увидев, что Мэрис вытаращила в испуге глаза, Ар’алани вскинула подбородок. – _Вы можете общаться с Ше’ри́. Ей, судя по всему, нравится ваше общество,_ \- она нахмурила брови. _\- Под моим присмотром, разумеется._

\- _Да, адмирал,_ \- Мэрис покорно склонила голову, понимая, что выбора у неё нет, и повернулась к малышке, снова переходя на чеунх: – Ше’ри́, давай поучимся рисовать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С Рождеством!


	4. Chapter 4

Мэрис бессильно наблюдала, как «Охотник за наживой» плавно вылетел из дока. На ресницах блестели слёзы. Ей не дали попрощаться ни с Жоржем, ни с Дубраком. Крифф, ей даже не позволили забрать с корабля личные вещи! Всё это время она провела в своей новой каюте, в том треклятом офицерском отсеке. Совсем рядом с апартаментами, где жила Ше’ри́.

С малышкой они виделись каждый день. Играли, шутили, учились рисовать. Ше’ри́ наслаждалась её компанией. А Мэрис, благодаря малышке, получила внушительную языковую практику и неплохо подняла свои знания чеунха. Вдвоём им было весело и хорошо. Но Мэрис не могла отделаться от чувства, что она здесь – не просто пленница, а нечто сродни домашнему животному. Её выводили из клетки, чтобы она поразвлекала чисского ребёнка, потом заводили обратно, давали небольшой паёк и запирали на замок. Поговорить с Трауном ей так и не удалось. Он даже не зашёл ни разу. Ар’алани сообщила, что отослала его куда-то на дальние рубежи. Освобождение из заточения затягивалось на неопределённый срок.

В это утро в каюту вошёл солдат-чисс и отвёл её на смотровую площадку. Мэрис осталась здесь совсем одна. На её глазах «Охотник за наживой» только что улетел прочь. Жорж и Рак теперь свободны. А она…

\- Мэрис.

Она вздрогнула и обернулась на звук знакомого голоса.

Траун.

Пришёл-таки.

Она поджала губы, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся эмоции. Так хотелось наброситься на него с кулаками! Сжав зубы, Мэрис предпочла промолчать.

\- Прошу прощения, я не мог вас навестить, - начал он на общегале. – Адмирал Ар'алани приказала ограничить лишние контакты с вами.

\- Я поняла, - вздохнула она, и вновь посмотрела в иллюминатор. Ворота шлюза медленно закрылись, навсегда отрезав её от желанной свободы. - Траун, что вы сказали Жоржу и Раку?

Чисс подошёл к ней и остановился рядом. Его алый взгляд также устремился в тоннель шлюза.

\- Вы помните наш разговор перед вылетом к системе джерунов?

\- Конечно, - кивнула Мэрис, едва сдерживая раздражение. Ей так плохо, а он продолжает загадывать свои криффовы загадки! - Вы не хотели меня брать. Сказали, что если меня ранят или убьют, вы бы не хотели стать тем солдатом, который доставит Раку печальную весть.

\- Именно, - Траун опустил на неё горящий взгляд. - Я воспользовался вашим предложением: убедил Кар’даса сообщить капитану Кеннто весть о вашей кончине.

Мэрис в сердцах взмахнула руками и громко рассмеялась. Поток разномастных ругательств сорвался с её губ. Сдерживать себя уже было невозможно. Траун говорил о её «смерти» так, как будто сообщал прогноз погоды на Кореллии.

\- Восхитительно! Просто прекрасно! Значит, я для них мертва!.. – Мэрис закрыла лицо руками и, ссутулив плечи, опустила голову.

\- Вы обижены, - заметил Траун. В его спокойном голосе не проскользнуло ни единой эмоции. Ни сочувствия, ни поддержки, ни хотя бы жалости. Просто голая, беспощадная констатация факта.

Обижена? Да она в ярости, хатт подери! Даже Ар’алани не отнеслась к ней так жестоко.

\- А как вы думаете, Траун? – воскликнула Мэрис. - Вы арестовали меня! Как преступницу! Заперли здесь! Что теперь? Кандалы? Рудники?

\- Это было необходимо, Мэрис, - твёрдо произнёс он. - Вы узнали о Ше’ри́.

Она нервно захихикала.

\- Девочка-навигатор! Да, у вас дети, не зная высшей математики, прокладывают курс для кораблей. Гениально! Пойду расскажу всей Галактике об этом!

Траун одарил её странным взглядом, в котором впервые отразилась хоть какая-то эмоция – понимание.

\- Пожалуй, теперь, когда вы остались здесь, я могу рассказать вам, - начал он. – Вы правильно догадались. Ше’ри́ – действительно навигатор. Она обладает «даром». Среди чиссов это очень редкое явление. Им наделены в основном девочки. Им помогают развивать «дар» в специальном колледже, а затем отправляют на военные корабли. Они могут вести звездолёты сквозь гиперпространство. В Хаосе гиперпространственные маршруты очень нестабильны. Навигаторы дают нашему флоту преимущество в полётах и в освоении космоса.

Мэрис слушала его рассказ и не верила своим ушам. Всем известно, что перемещение по Неизведанным регионам сопряжено с огромным риском. То, что Жорж направил «Охотник за наживой» наугад и не разбил его о какую-нибудь сверхновую или не завёл в зев чёрной дыры – настоящая удача. В словах Трауна был смысл. Видимо, поэтому чиссы и не знали о существовании гигантской Республики. Они просто опасались передвигаться так далеко по неизученным участкам космоса. А их дети. Их «дар»! Он так похож на…

\- Именно поэтому вы так подробно спрашивали меня о джедаях? Об их способностях? О Силе? – удивлённо воскликнула она.

\- Верно, - подтвердил Траун. - Насколько я могу судить из вашего рассказа и… _из собственного опыта_ , природа этого «дара» одинакова что у наших навигаторов, что у ваших джедаев.

\- И вы скрываете своих навигаторов, - догадалась Мэрис.

\- Да, - подтвердил Траун. - Это один из самых больших секретов Доминации. В Хаосе обитает множество рас. Одни из них дружелюбные, готовые к мирной коммуникации, другие – довольно воинственные. Не считая пиратов, бандитов и прочих опасных элементов. Не у всех из них есть возможность быстро и безопасно перемещаться в гиперпространстве. Представьте себе, если те же вагаари узнали бы, что у них под боком живут чиссы, чьи дети могут обеспечить удобное перемещение по космосу.

\- Они попробовали бы отнять детей, - сглотнула Мэрис.

\- Именно.

\- И вы испугались, что я отниму у вас Ше’ри́? – она подняла недоверчивый взгляд на чисса. – Я обещала вам, что ничего не скажу друзьям.

Траун покачал головой.

\- Информация, которой вы обладаете, несёт исключительную ценность. Если она попадёт не в те руки…

Хатт подери, он прав! Мэрис обречённо опустила голову, приняв и это. Кто угодно мог заинтересоваться путешествием «Охотника за наживой» в Неизведанные регионы. Она не была уверена, что смогла бы до конца жизни хранить секрет чиссов. Существовало множество способов разговорить кого угодно, да так, что он даже не понял бы, что выдал нечто ценное.

\- Значит, я навсегда останусь пленницей Доминации?

Траун повернулся к ней. Сильные руки обхватили её плечи. Очень мягко и аккуратно. Сквозь ткань лётного костюма Мэрис чувствовала их приятное тепло. И необычную, такую тонкую тактильную поддержку.

\- Не говорите так, Мэрис! – укоризненно произнёс он. - Да, Правящие семьи будут недовольны присутствием человека в Доминации. Думаю, у меня, как у красистора, который допустил подобное, возникнет ряд проблем. Скорее всего, _трибунал_ , - Мэрис с удивлением подняла голову. Ей показалось, или он произнёс это слово слегка скучающим тоном? - Адмирал Ар’алани уже ведёт переговоры с верховным главнокомандующим, генералом Ба’кифом. Пока что вы будете находиться под защитой Флота Обороны и Экспансии.

Это звучало настолько дико, что Мэрис отшатнулась. К её удивлению, Траун разжал пальцы и отпустил её.

\- А что потом?

\- Вы не очень-то рвались домой, - напомнил Траун. – Когда мы с вами общались тет-а-тет, вы не горели желанием возвращаться в Республику. Жизнь контрабандистки вряд ли вас устраивает. Теперь же вы грустите. Какова причина?

Мэрис печально вздохнула. Как же ему объяснить? Одно дело – не желать возвращаться в государство, погрязшее в пороках, в государство, которому нет дела до нужд простых граждан, в государство, которое не может защитить тебя; другое – когда тебя вот так просто и бескомпромиссно лишают свободы. На «Охотнике за наживой» она была по-настоящему свободна!

\- Разумеется, - съязвила Мэрис. - Вы ведь связали меня по рукам и ногам, Траун…

Он деликатно пропустил шпильку мимо ушей и продолжил:

\- Ше’ри́ выбрала вас в качестве опекуна. Опекун – это специальная должность во флоте, её занимают женщины, гражданские. Они ухаживают за маленькими навигаторами. Адмирал Ар’алани готова обучить вас. Не каждый чисс способен так легко общаться с детьми, как вы.

Мэрис от удивления раскрыла рот. Да Ар’алани ни за что не оставит её наедине с ребёнком! А он предлагает ей? Человеку? Чужаку? Инородцу?

\- Стать опекуном?..

\- Это ведь гораздо более безопасное занятие, чем контрабанда, не так ли? – сказал чисс, изогнув иссиня-чёрную бровь. Это была очень хитрая ответная шпилька.

\- Да, но я… человек, - с отвращением прошептала она. За время, проведённое в изоляции, Мэрис кожей ощущала ксенофобные настроения, исходившие от чиссов. - Разве ваш народ примет меня?

\- Чисское общество весьма традиционно, - согласился Траун. - Однако рано или поздно период длительного застоя должен быть разбавлен переменами. И лучше будет, если сами чиссы станут источниками этих перемен.

\- Но я же… не чисс. Я совсем другая, - упрямо лепетала она.

Траун на это лишь грустно улыбнулся.

\- Не вы одна, Мэрис Фераси. Не вы одна…

Мэрис не успела удивиться столь искреннему откровению. Беседу прервал восторженный детский вскрик.

\- _Ма’исфе’аси, ты осталась!_ – к ним подбежала сияющая Ше’ри́. На этот раз она сама подскочила к Мэрис и крепко обняла её. - _Ты станешь моей новой мамушкой?_

Мэрис бросила косой взгляд на Трауна. Его лицо вновь приняло это раздражающее беспристрастное выражение. Вот вукин сын!

\- _Разумеется, моя хорошая!_ – Мэрис нежно обняла Ше’ри́ и прижалась подбородком к её макушке.

\- _Итак, вы приняли решение, Марис Ферази, –_ рядом с Трауном неожиданно выросла Ар’алани. На удивление, она почти правильно выговорила человеческое имя. Выражение её лица уже не было таким холодно-презрительным.

\- _Боюсь, вы не оставили мне выбора, адмирал_ , - только и могла ответить Мэрис. В отличие от Трауна, грубить Ар’алани она не решалась.

\- _Завтра утром мы вылетаем на Ксиллу,_ \- отчеканила Ар’алани. - _Красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо поможет вам адаптироваться в Доминации. И к тому же вы нуждаетесь в более глубоком изучении нашей культуры и традиций. Вы должны быть готовы ко встрече с представителями Правящих семей._

Мэрис поёжилась. Это звучало страшно. Если все эти чиссы такие же чопорные, как аристокра Чаф’орм’бинтрано?..

\- _Что будет, если чиссы отвергнут меня?_ – спросила она.

Ар’алани и Траун обменялись короткими взглядами. Даже Ше’ри́ удивлённо подняла голову.

\- _Мы постараемся сделать всё возможное, чтобы этого не произошло. У Флота Обороны и Экспансии долг перед вами. Чиссы не из тех, кто забывает о своих союзниках._

Ар’алани сдержанно улыбнулась и протянула руку. Мэрис неуверенно обхватила её предплечье. Чисское рукопожатие оказалось крепким, и в нём чувствовалась поддержка. У Ар’алани очень сильные пальцы. Отчаяние и страх перед будущим стали постепенно отступать. Мэрис больше не чувствовала себя одинокой. По крайней мере, эти трое чиссов приняли её.


	5. Эпилог

**Спустя пять лет…**

Мэрис спрыгнула с седла. Ноги подкосились, и она упала в снег. В огромной пещере, где располагалась резиденция семьи Митт, было значительно теплее, чем снаружи – на обледенелой поверхности Ксиллы. Она сняла защитную маску и вдохнула морозный воздух.

Крупный бам’ба, ксилльская разновидность таунтауна, нагнул голову и коснулся бархатным носом её щеки. Мэрис подняла голову и потрепала его по шее. Удивительное животное! За последние сутки вдвоём они пережили столько всего…

Испытание пройдено. Теперь она – почётная приёмная дочь Правящей Семьи Митт. Первый не-чисс, удостоившийся такой привилегии. Мэрис не могла сдержать слёз радости. Пять лет на службе Доминации. Пять очень тяжёлых лет. Далеко не все чиссы благосклонно восприняли появление человека в их государстве. Сначала опеку над ней взял флот. Мэрис несколько лет была опекуном на «Бдительном», флагмане адмирала Ар’алани. Ей нравилось на флоте. Там к ней относились очень доброжелательно, ведь под её опекой навигаторы быстро восстанавливались после тяжелых перелётов. Затем – о чудо – ей позволили помогать навигаторам, «дар» которых угас. И Ше’ри́ оказалась первой из них. Её способности рассеялись на удивление быстро, всего к десяти годам. Она благополучно вернулась в свою настоящую семью.

Мэрис было очень жаль чисских деток. От длительных перелётов у них случались нервные срывы, а после утери «дара» многие так и не могли обрести себя в чисском обществе и от одиночества сходили с ума. Бывших навигаторов часто формально принимали в Правящие Семьи, а затем как будто «забывали» об их существовании.

Мэрис давно свыклась со своим положением в Доминации. Уже перестала обращать внимание на ксенофобию, которую проявляли некоторые чиссы. Поэтому предложение пройти испытание сильно удивило её. Синдик, который сопровождал её на территорию семьи Митт, то и дело окидывал её скептическим взглядом. Мэрис сама была далеко не уверена, что сможет выдержать испытание. Чиссы были намного сильнее, выносливее и сообразительнее людей, а присоединиться к Правящей Семье могли лишь самые достойные из них. Стать почётной приёмной дочерью – большая честь и ответственность.

И она справилась.

На финальном круге её ждал патриарх Митт'ур'акиорд. Встреча с ним глубоко поразила Мэрис. В отличие от всех этих синдиков и аристокр он не был настолько консервативным. И неудивительно, ведь он принял в Семью сначала малыша Киву’рау’нуру, который стал Митт’рау’нуруодо, военным гением Доминации, а затем и её, человека, Мэрис Фераси. И теперь её нарекли новым именем. Чисским именем, к которому ещё предстоит привыкнуть.

\- Митт’эри’сфераси!

\- Митт’рау’нуруодо? – Мэрис обернулась на звук голоса. - Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Пришёл поддержать тебя, - как всегда, просто ответил чисс. – С тобой всё в порядке?

С ней Траун всегда общался на общегале. Это было приятно. Как ни крути, Мэрис очень скучала по дому, а Траун за все эти годы прекрасно освоил человеческий язык.

\- Как видишь, бам’ба меня не затоптал, - улыбнулась Мэрис, легонько похлопав по спине своего нового друга.

Траун тепло улыбнулся и, приблизившись, крепко обнял её.

\- Теперь ты почётная приёмная дочь семьи Митт, - сказал Траун. – Думаю, пришло время объявить о наших отношениях официально.

Все пять лет, Мэрис и Траун тайно встречались. Никто не знал об этом, хотя Мэрис полагала, что адмирал Ар’алани догадывалась, хоть и не подавала виду. Ксенофобия внутри чисского общества была очень сильна. Если бы кто-либо из чиссов узнал об их связи, скандала было бы не избежать. Однако теперь... Неужели патриарх не против такого союза?

\- Хочешь посмотреть, как у всей синдикурии челюсти поотвисают? – хихикнула Мэрис.

Траун равнодушно пожал плечами и сильнее прижал её к себе.

\- Мне нет до них дела, - сказал он. - Я хотел бы, чтобы ты была под защитой не только Правящей семьи, но и в браке. Не бойся осуждения. Они ещё не готовы принять тот факт, что Доминация уже изменилась, - он бросил на неё внимательный алый взгляд. - Ты согласна?

В его руке появился помолвочный браслет с ярко-красными огнекристаллами.

\- Разумеется, Траун. Я так люблю тебя!

Траун склонил голову, а Мэрис встала на цыпочки. Их губы почти соприкоснулись. Мэрис почувствовала мягкий толчок, и оба, потеряв равновесие, упали в сугроб. Бам’ба громко фыркнул и укоризненно посмотрел на них исподлобья. Вот проказник!

Лёжа в сугробе, Траун и Мэрис звонко рассмеялись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ух, вот и конец истории! Спасибо, что дочитали.
> 
> Со Старым Новым годом всех причастных! Особенно тех, у кого был фальстарт 1 января :-)
> 
> Скорее всего, не сразу смогу ответить на отзывы. Суровые имперские будни хд


End file.
